Discover Me
by MissMinnie08
Summary: After watching Naruto look sadly up into the night sky, Hinata decides that it's finally time to tell him how she feels. Leading him into the forest she shows him just who that girl was at the waterfalls all those years ago. NaruHina.


Discover Me

A deep heart felt sigh slowly escaped the lips of a lonely figure. Sad eyes looked over the horizon, staring up at the dotted night sky. The cold empty feeling of loneliness crept into a heart that had never really known a parent's love, and now he was beginning to wonder if he would live his life without knowing romantic love either. He was twenty-two now, and a good number of his friends has had a significant other for a couple of years already. Yes, they were still young, but living the life of a ninja…the chances of dying young were significantly higher than any other occupation.

Closing his eyes, Naruto sighed again, thinking about earlier that evening. It was the tenth anniversary since the Rookie Nine became ninjas, and they all wanted to go out to celebrate. Meeting at one of their favorite clubs, Naruto met his friends there and they had a blast. Shikamaru brought Temari with him, though he claimed that she was just following him. Choji and Ino showed up a little later…together. Shino showed up with another insect-using ninja…a female ninja, followed quickly by the rest of Team Eight. And then finally Sasuke and Sakura showed up.

He had to admit that the evening was fun, being surrounded by his friends. Drinks were being passed along with the food. They laughed as they talked about the "old" days, making sure to only bring up good memories. As the drinks started to flow, they would take turns singing karaoke and dancing on the dance floor. As the night wore on, they all found different partners throughout the room to dance with. However Naruto was weaving in and out of people, looking for a specific partner, a specific woman. But he stopped short as he watched her wrap her arms around Sasuke's neck, pulling his head down to hers. Naruto watched with pain-filled eyes as Sasuke's hand dove into her soft pink hair and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

No longer in the mood to dance…to do anything, he quickly stepped outside, leaving his friends behind. His mind was in a whirl of emotions and mixed feelings as his feet carried him up to the top of the Hokage Monument. And so here he was…sober, depressed, and lonely. He wondered if anyone would notice he was gone or if they were too wrapped up in the person they were with that the world around them faded away.

Naruto buried his head in his hands, his every breath painful. The only kiss he ever "experienced" was the one he accidentally shared with Sasuke…which he still didn't count as his first kiss. Why was it so difficult for him to find love? Why was he always overlooked? Tears started to form in his eyes as they slowly fell down his whiskered cheeks.

"Naruto-kun?" he gasped as his head snapped up to find a small gentle figure standing before him.

"Hinata?" Naruto embarrassedly wiped his tears away quickly.

"What's wrong?" Hinata softly asked him as she sat down beside him. Naruto smiled brightly as he turned to look at her.

"Oh, I just had something in my eye." He lied. Hinata's pearl eyes slowly shifted away, Naruto could almost feel her slip back into her shell, hiding her thoughts and emotions.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to pry." She apologized softly as she turned away. Naruto bit the inside of his cheek, he hurt her. She probably thought that he didn't trust her or something.

"I'm sorry Hinata, I didn't mean to make you sad. It's just…it was just something stupid, that's all." He told her quickly. Turning back to him, Hinata looked at him intently.

"I'm sure it wasn't stupid." She replied gently. "Please Naruto-kun…I want to help." She said to him urgently. Naruto chuckled as he looked back at the night sky.

"I don't think you can Hinata…not unless you can find a woman silly enough to fall in love with me." Naruto said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. Hinata blushed lightly as she looked away, remaining silent, thankful that the darkness covered her pink cheeks.

"I mean…have you ever liked someone and wondered why they didn't like you back? Why they didn't see the side of you that you want them to see?" Naruto continued, speaking his thought aloud more for himself than for her.

"And you try to figure out how you can change yourself so that they'll notice you?" she asked him softly. Naruto turned to look at her with a surprised expression.

"Yeah…do…do you like someone?" he asked suddenly. Hinata nodded her head as her eyes remained downcast.

"I've tried to change myself over the years…but I still seem invisible to him." Hinata told him quietly, her heart pounding in her chest. Naruto looked at her sadly. "S-sometimes I wonder…what's wrong with me?" she admitted to him. Naruto looked at her with an astonished expression.

"There's nothing wrong with you." he told her urgently, gently touching her shoulder.

"But…I'm plain…and boring." She whispered, tears starting to fall from her eyes. Naruto looked at her, worried. Moving so that he was on his knees in front of her, he grabbed both her shoulders.

"You're not plain or boring at all! You're sweet and kind and forgiving. You're so supportive, you're like everyone's tower of strength." Naruto said to her. "Any guy in his right mind would love to be with you." Hinata's heart thrilled at his words, but her mind held back her happiness. Why couldn't he listen to his own words?

"Then maybe…he just doesn't like the way I look." Hinata mumbled, thinking about Sakura. She was so colorful and bright, Hinata felt like a colorless pale mass next to her. Naruto slowly reached his hand out and gently grasped her chin, lifting her face up. Her smooth skin looked like ivory, her eyes were like two small twin moons, and her hair shone like finely spun silk. Her eyes showed an innocence and nativity in them bringing out a protectiveness in him. His blue eyes roamed her upturned face, slowly landing on her full and parted lips.

"You're…beautiful." He said slowly as that suddenly realization hit him. He watched as his thumb that was grasping her chin, slowly reach up and lightly brush across her lower lip. Hinata's heart slammed against her ribs as her face flamed up, watching him stare at her mouth. The feel of him touching her virgin lips sent a light shock thought her body.

"Naruto." She breathed softly, a light question in her voice. Naruto blinked his eyes, her questioning and slightly confused voice breaking the spell he was under. Dropping his hand he leaned back away form her, a small blush on his cheeks.

"Sorry." He murmured, his eyes avoiding her. Hinata remained silent, too embarrassed to say anything. Awkward silence filled between them making Naruto feel uncomfortable. He was just about to say something to break through the thick air when she suddenly spoke up.

"You…you were wondering if…if there was a woman who could love you? Well…I know one." She said softly, her face lowered back to the ground.

"What?" Naruto asked her, incredulous.

"Remember…when we went on a mission…to find a bug to bring back Sasuke-san back?...Remember when…when you were telling us about…about a girl you saw at the waterfalls?" Hinata asked him hesitantly.

"Yeah, I remember." Naruto replied, thinking back to that time. It was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen.

"I…I know her…and she loves you." Hinata said softly.

"You know her?!" Naruto cried, shocked as Hinata nodded her head.

"So do you." she told him.

"I do!? I know her?!" Naruto's eyes widened at that idea. Hinata just nodded her head again, silent.

"And…and she loves me!?" he couldn't believe what he was hearing. That girl he saw, that beautiful girl loved him? Him? The Kyuubi container?

"Y-yes." Hinata answered.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Naruto asked Hinata, insanely curious about her.

"She…didn't think you would love her back…since…since you seemed to like Sakura-chan." Hinata answered, making sure to keep her head down. Even though she wasn't really lying, it was still difficult for her.

"Oh." Naruto lowered his gaze feeling guilty and stupid. There was a woman who loved him and he couldn't even see it because he was too wrapped up in Sakura.

"What's her name?" Naruto asked, wondering who she was.

"Uhhh…" Hinata frantically searched her brain for a certain name, panicked. But then, decided against it, she really didn't want to lie to him. "I…can't tell you." Naruto nodded his head as if in understanding.

"But…she wants you to know…who she is." Hinata quickly supplied. Naruto looked at her, his eyes interested.

"She does?" Hinata nodded her head as a plan slowly started to form in her mind.

"She…wants to tell you…herself…that she loves you." Hinata told him, a slowly smile started to form on his lips, "Do…do you want to see her?"

"Yeah, she was…so breath-takingly beautiful." Naruto said eagerly. Hinata slowly smiled at him. "It's still kind of hard to believe though…that someone loves me." Naruto said, staring off into space.

"She does…she has…for a long time." Hinata said to him softly, staring at his pensive face.

"Do you think I could meet her tonight Hinata?" Naruto asked, his eyes still looking over the stars. Without answering, Hinata stood up and lowered her hand down to him.

"I'll take you to her." Hinata told him, a light shining in her eyes. Naruto smiled brightly as he took her offered hand. Hinata soon lead him deeper into the forest, her heart fluttering in her chest at what she was about to do. With every step she took, she tried to gather her courage, thought it was the most difficult thing she has ever done. Heck, even facing the entire Hyuuga council didn't seem as daunting as this.

Soon enough, they had reached the bank of a river, with the echo of the falls not too far away. Naruto looked around himself, wondering if this whole thing was planned by Hinata and her friend that supposedly loved him. It seemed like a weird place to meet someone, but he wasn't about to complain. His heart was pounding in his chest as he wondered who she was. Hinata said that he knew her, which confused him. He didn't know anyone who loved him, romantically anyways.

"Hey Hinata, are you sure…"

"Just…stay here for a minute…I'll go…get her." Hinata told him, looking back at him. Naruto nodded his head and leaned against a tree as she walked away.

_Certainly is an interesting night._ Naruto thought about all that had happened. Yes, he was hurt to see Sakura with Sasuke, but he had already felt his crush for her fade away before then. He just wanted someone to want him, someone to desire him. It sounded selfish, but he wanted to really mean something to someone. And now that he discovered that someone actually does…it still was hard to believe. It was like working for a goal that you know will never come true, and just when you're about to give up…it happens. And it was all thanks to Hinata.

_Hinata._ Her name echoed across his mind. She knew exactly what he was going through. His heart went out to her, it seemed that she too has been waiting a long time for someone to call her own. _You're…beautiful._ Naruto's cheeks turned a light pink as he remember what he said and did to her. He couldn't believe he touched her like he did. And yet, he didn't understand why he never really noticed how pretty she looked, and how enchanting she looked in the moonlight. He could remember how soft her bottom lip felt under in thumb. Naruto could feel his heart begin to pound in his chest as he remembered how her lips captivated him. He had wanted to kiss her…it was weird. He had never thought of her that way, he had never imagined himself ever wanting to kiss her. But at that moment in time…it was all he could think about.

SPLASH!

Naruto looked up at the sudden noise, banishing his thoughts of Hinata. Curious, he walked upriver to where the falls were…where the noise had came from. His blue eyes soon widened at the sensuous scene before him. _It's her._ Naruto couldn't seem to take his eyes off of the dancing siren before him. Her face was once again hidden in shadows, and her body was nothing but a silhouette, but it was a spell-binding sight all the same.

Her body was fluid and graceful as she danced across the water, tiny droplets swirling all around her, the water moving and conforming to her dance. She didn't acknowledge his presence, and he didn't do or say anything to signal that he was there. He was scared to say anything, scared to move, scared to breathe. The last time he tried talking to her, ten years ago, she had disappeared. Though it was only once, he could remember her perfectly. Whoever she was, she had matured over the years. Her hair slightly longer, slowly trailing after her as she moved. Her body was mesmerizing, and he could feel his body beginning to respond to the breath-taking beauty before him.

Slowly he took step after small step towards her, his heart racing as if he had been running for miles. Could it be true? Could such a beautiful woman really be interested in him? Could such a treasure really love him? He watched with captivated eyes as her hips swayed seductively in the air, her arms and legs spinning, tangling, flowing. As he slowly got closer, the small amount of light that the moon provided, he could see more and more details of this mysterious woman. Spinning her body slowly, Naruto suddenly got the air knocked out of his lungs as his eyes roamed her perfect body, suddenly realizing that she was dancing before him…naked. He grimaced as he felt a certain part of his anatomy suddenly springing up, becoming hard between his legs.

His feet gently touched the water as he continued moving towards her, now only twenty yards away from her. His heart was pounding in his chest, his breathing was becoming ragged, and his erection was very uncomfortable, but he couldn't stop looking at her. He couldn't stop walking towards her. She drew him to her, beckoning him with her moves. As he got closer she kept her back to him, as if afraid of him seeing who she was. When he was finally only a few yards, she suddenly stopped her dancing, as she just stood there with her back to him.

"Please…don't stop." He begged, his voice coming out in a croak. She moved her head slightly, as if acknowledging what he said. But she remained still, waiting for him. He was so close to her now, that if he reached his arm out he could touch her. Lifting his hand, he paused before touching her shoulder. But after a few moments of chalking up his courage, he lightly brushed his fingertips against her smooth skin.

"Who…who are you?" he asked her softly, filling the small space that separated them. Her back was now mere inches from him, yet the only part he touched her was her shoulder. He tried to gently turn her, but she resisted and kept her face away from him.

"Don't be afraid…I've been waiting ten years to see you again." He told her quietly. Slowly, ever so slowly, she turned her neck towards him. Her lips were like sculpted porcelain, her nose dainty, and her eyes…Naruto suddenly found himself staring into the depths of pale moonlit eyes.

"Hinata?" he breathed.

POOF!

Naruto coughed and waved his hands around frantically, trying to get rid of the smoke that surrounded him. He squinted his eyes trying to see through it, a sense of panic shot through him when he didn't see her. Taking a few steps back, he waited until the smoke finally cleared, hoping to still see her, but she was gone. Naruto whipped his head around, his eyes searching for some glimpse of her, of someone. When that didn't work, he quickly used his chakra to sense if anyone was around. Turning his head to the other side of the river, he felt it, someone was there. Using the same jutsu she had used, he transported himself to whoever was on that side of the bank.

Hearing another 'poof' Hinata turned her head and gasped when she saw Naruto standing beside her. Her face suddenly flamed up to a bright red. She had only had time of put on her pants and bra. She quickly grabbed her shirt and jacket and hugged them to her body, hoping to hide behind her clothes.

"N-N-Na-Naruto!" she cried in surprise. His eyes were unreadable, making her heart squeeze painfully in her chest, it scared her. You could always read his emotions in his eyes, you could always see his anger, his sadness, his joy. But now, they were as shuttered as Neji's, as closed as Sasuke's, and it made her want to cry. She knew this was a bad idea.

"It was you." Naruto stated rather than asked. "It was you just now wasn't it? It was you all those years ago too." Naruto said, everything seemed to fit. Everything about her that he never understood…it was all suddenly so clear.

"And when we were at the Monument…you were talking about me…weren't you?" Hinata lowered her red face to the ground. How she wished she could just sink into the ground and never be seen again. He hated her now. She lied to him. Every beat her heart took was like a sharp knife in her chest, every breath she took seemed to have less oxygen. Tears of hopelessness streamed down her cheeks, wetting the clothes in her arms. She nodded her head to his question, and when all she heard was silence, she couldn't stop the soft cry that escaped her lips as her knees buckled, her body falling to the ground.

Hinata shut her eyes tightly, anticipating the rough ground, but instead she felt warm strong arms wrap around her tightly, catching her and pulling her close. She opened her wet eyes in surprise and lifted her head up to look at him and then suddenly found his lips claiming hers, sucking the life from her body, stealing the breath from her lungs. But she closed her eyes gave it to him willingly. If he had asked for the world, she would try her best to give it to him. If he had asked for her life, she wouldn't hesitate, she wouldn't pause…she would die for him with a smile on her face.

Naruto could feel her soft sweet lips cling to his, as her body relaxed in his arms before conforming it to mold to his body. He felt her drop the clothes in her arms before she trailed her hands slowly up his chest to wrap around his neck, kissing him in wild abandonment. The touch of her lips to his, the feel of his body pressing close, made his mind hazy and his head spin. He hesitantly touched his tongue to her lips, only to feel her opening up to him. Deepening the kiss, he could hear her sigh and shiver in his arms, shooting desire through his veins.

Feeling her fingers diving in his hair, causing goosebumps to rise along his skin, he pulled his lips away from hers, only to brush them along her chin and down to her neck. Hinata tilted her head back and moaned softly at the feel of his lips along her sensitive skin.

"Naruto." She said his name on a shaky sigh. "I…I love you." she whispered. Naruto squeezed his eyes tightly shut, pausing in his kissing of her neck. Hinata opened her eyes, scared that she shouldn't have said that, scared that it made him stop. But Naruto kept his face buried in her neck, inhaling the soft light scent of her hair.

"Oh Hinata how could you?" he asked in a torturous voice. "I've been such an idiot…such a blind stupid idiot this whole time." All this time he was complaining that no one ever loved him, when in fact that wasn't true. He was just too selfish, too wrapped up in the past, too wrapped up in Sakura to discover the treasured beauty that already gave her heart to him.

"Don't say that." Hinata said to him softly, gently lifting his head up to look at her. Her ivory eyes showing him how much love she had for him, it stole his breath away. "You're…an amazingly smart man."

"Hinata." Naruto breathed her name, and for the first time it filled his heart with a warm feeling…a feeling that his crush for Sakura never felt like. "I'm so sorry, I never realized…I never noticed. Please…please forgive me." He begged.

"I will…on one condition." Hinata said gently, cupping his beloved whiskered face in her hand.

"What?" he whispered, his eyes lowered once again to her lips. Being so close to them, it was becoming increasingly difficult not to touch them, not to taste them again.

"Notice me…" she whispered, "discover me…" she breathed lightly brushing her lips against his, "want me."

"I already do." He whispered back before capturing her love-tasting lips in a passionate kiss that left them both breathless and longing for more.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: Oh wow, I like this one. I was taking a little study break…ok…a big study break, and this little plot bunny got stuck in my head and I couldn't get it out until I wrote it. I really like it, I was hoping to start another multichapter fic with this, but I like just how it is, so I'm going to leave it as a one shot. Though, I might be convinced to continue writing more depending on my lovely reviewsers. I'm really excited, I really like writing happy NaruHina ficcies now. Please leave a little lovin' for me, and I'll see if I can bust out more NaruHina happy ficcies.


End file.
